leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Brown
| Place of birth = Canada | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Extras Casting Director }} Andrea Brown is a Casting Director who was Extras Casting Director on the sequel , directed by Justin Lin and principal casting by April Webster and Alyssa Weisberg. http://www.acting-auditions.org/2015/03/casting-calls-for-star-trek-3.html Born in Canada, Brown started her career as an actress and appeared in the science fiction film Empire of Ash III (1989), the MacGyver episode "Lesson in Evil" (1990, with William Morgan Sheppard), and the thriller Ultimate Desires (1991, with Tracy Scoggins and stunts by Eurlyne Epper) and performed stunts in the 1992 thriller Jennifer Eight, with Bob Gunton and Kevin Conway, stunt coordination by Buddy Joe Hooker and stunts by John Meier. In the early 1990s, Brown first worked in the casting department and cast background performers for television series such as Madison, The Odyssey (1994), Sliders (1995, created and executive produced by Tracy Tormé, starring John Rhys-Davies, and music by Dennis McCarthy), and Poltergeist: The Legacy (1996, casting by Mary Jo Slater), television productions such as the thriller Frostfire (1994), the drama Little Criminals (1995), the action comedy Catch Me if You Can (1998), and the thriller Atomic Train (1999, with Henri Lubatti and voice casting by Barbara Harris), and films including the fantasy sequel The Neverending Story III (1994, with Ryan Bollman and Tracey Ellis), the thriller Maternal Instincts (1996, with Sandra Nelson), the fantasy film The 13th Warrior (1999, with Neil Maffin and Erick Avari), the horror film Lake Placid (1999), the drama Snow Falling on Cedars (1999, with James Cromwell, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and Caroline Kava), and the crime thriller Double Jeopardy (1999, with Ashley Judd, Bruce Greenwood, and Lance Spellerberg). Further credits as extras casting director include the science fiction film Mission to Mars (2000), the comedy Scary Movie (2000), the crime drama Get Carter (2000), the crime thriller Along Came a Spider (2001), the horror thriller Thir13en Ghosts (2001, with F. Murray Abraham), the family movie Snow Dogs (2002, with Nichelle Nichols), the remake I Spy (2002, with Famke Janssen and Malcolm McDowell), the horror film Dreamcatcher (2003), the comic adaptation X2 (2003, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Bruce Davison), the comic adaptations Catwoman (2004), Elektra (2005), and Fantastic Four (2005), the horror film The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005), the sequels X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), and AVPR: Aliens vs Predator – Requiem (2007, with Robert Joy), the comic adaptations Watchmen (2009, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Matt Frewer, Stephen McHattie, and Rob LaBelle) and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), and the fantasy sequel The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009, with Billy Burke and Michael Welch). In 2009, Brown appeared as Veronica Smith in the Canadian Doctor Who fan film, "Victimsight". As Extras Casting Director, Brown worked on the pilot episode of Pretty Little Liars (2010), the fantasy film Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), the reboot The A-Team (2010, with Dwight Schultz), the fantasy sequels The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010), The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011), and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (2012), the science fiction remake Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011, with Jay Caputo) and its sequel Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014, with Enrique Murciano), the horror sequel Final Destination 5 (2011, with Tony Todd), the action sequel Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg and produced by J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Jeffrey Chernov, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, and Tommy Harper), the fantasy film Underworld Awakening (2012), the horror thriller The Cabin in the Woods (2012, with Chris Hemsworth), the television series Red Widow (2013, starring Clifton Collins, Jr.), the comic adaptation Man of Steel (2013), the fantasy sequel Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013), the remake Godzilla (2014), and the comedy sequel Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014, with Bill Cobbs, Andrea Martin, Rachael Harris, Matt Frewer, and Alice Eve). In February 2013, Brown co-founded the Vancouver, British Columbia-based Extras Casting Agency BCF Casting together with fellow Casting Directors Sandra Couldwell and James Forsyth. More recently, Brown worked as Extras Casting Director on the drama Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), the romance The Age of Adaline (2015), the horror thriller Hidden (2015), the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, casting by April Webster and Alyssa Weisberg, and production design by Scott Chambliss), and the drama The Revenant (2015, starring Tom Hardy). External links * BCFCasting.com – official site * * Andrea Brown at LinkedIn.com * * Category:Casting department